<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As if it's our last by Awakened_Thunder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904915">As if it's our last</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awakened_Thunder/pseuds/Awakened_Thunder'>Awakened_Thunder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breast Fucking, Breasts, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Hoshido | Birthright Route, Loss of Virginity, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:07:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awakened_Thunder/pseuds/Awakened_Thunder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before the army invades the Nohr capital, where everything will change either for the best or the worst. Corrin is very stressed about the outcome, so Oboro does what she can to ease his worries.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Oboro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>As if it's our last</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An upcoming battle was common at this point for Corrin. The war with Nohr made him more paranoid with every battle. The thought that his friends, family and people would die in these fights plaqued his mind. The fight tomorrow was the biggest worry. When dawn rises, the Hoshidan army will invade the capital city of Nohr, the outcome of this battle will be a mere flip of a coin. Total victory or total defeat. Corrin was in rightfully anxious despite his easygoing and charismatic outer shell.</p><p>His thoughts briefly passed when he heard a knock on his door. </p><p>"It's unlocked. Come in" he answered.</p><p>The door to his quarters opened, and entered his lover, Oboro. "Evening Corrin." She greeted. Her sweet voice and adorable smile always brought a smile upon Corrin's face. "Hello Oboro. What do ya need?" Corrin asked. The two exchanged looks with each other for a moment until Oboro began, "Are you, worried for tomorrow?". </p><p>"Why wouldn't I be?" Corrin responded, his smile fading. "The army will invade the capital tomorrow morning; the very future hangs in the balance."</p><p>"It really is the biggest fight of our lives" Oboro added, "But we've have come this far, thanks to you. Your leadership is the reason we stand here today.". Oboro was right, Corrin was a key part in the advancement and the morale of this army, even his siblings, who had been Commanders longer than he has, depended on him. </p><p>"But is it enough?" Corrin reasoned "The Nohrian forces have proved to be just as persistent and powerful as us. With the many victories we've made, the capital of course will raise their defenses to the absolute max. And our upcoming attack isn't the only invasion they've defended against. Plus there's a more... personal issue I'm dealing with regarding the battle."</p><p>'Personal issue? Oh...'</p><p>"Y-You have family in Nohr right?" Oboro realized. Corrin nodded. The Princes and Princesses of Nohr leading the enemies were Corrin's adoptive-siblings. "I see." She said. "W-What if we convince them to stand down?."</p><p>"You know it will be more difficult than that, if not impossible" Corrin said, sitting on the edge of his bed. "On one hand, I don't blame them for feeling betrayed. On the other hand, I don't want them to die." </p><p>Oboro sat next to Corrin and held his hand. "Did you tell others about this?" </p><p>"Of course, Ryoma, Hinoka, Sakura, and even Takumi get my feelings. My retainers were just as supportive too." Corrin explained.</p><p>"I know you don't want them to die, Corrin. So if I encounter them and beat them in battle, I will spare their lives. Just for you" Oboro promised. That made Corrin smile once again, but just a little bit. "Thank you Oboro." He calmly said. "I don't want to lose anyone, my friends, my family. But I especially, don't want to lose you.". His grip on her hand tightened with that last statement. The Spearwoman kissed Corrin on the cheek, "Don't worry about me, I can fend off foes just like everyone else!". As much as he acknowledged that Oboro was a very effective fighter, Corrin still worried about her safety.</p><p>"You're still worried about me, aren't you?" She asked him, to which he nodded. "Wow, you really all over the place tonight. Buuuut I don't blame you. I too don't know what I'd do if you were to die.".</p><p>...</p><p>"Oboro... spend the night with me." Corrin requested.</p><p>Oboro's eyes widened at him, a blush instantly forming on her face. "Sp-Spend the night? Wi-With you?! You serious?". The pair made eye contact amist the confusion. Corrin's eyes spoke his desires: he wanted her by his side tonight, her, Oboro, the woman who he's loved ever since he first met her on the battlefield several months ago. The woman who's problems he helped her with and did the same in return. The woman who was there for him when his family wasn't. "Please." he pleaded. </p><p>The Spearwoman hugged her boyfriend tightly. "I'm sorry, I was surprised. Of course I will spend the night with you.". Corrin's warm smile finally returned as he returned the hug. "Lets make this night as if it's our last time together" Oboro said.</p><p>"Heh. I wouldn't have it any other way my love." Corrin replied, kissing her forehead.</p><p>                   _____________________________________</p><p>The floor was littered with clothing, be it ornate pieces of royal armor or a spear fighter's yukata, all of the two lover's clothes thrown carelessly into the corner of the room.</p><p>Corrin and Oboro lay on the bed completely naked passionately kissing while their fingers intertwined with each other. Their tongues fought for dominance, bit eventually, Oboro broke the kiss due to a need for air. "I love you Oboro," Corrin whispered into her ear while also taking in the scent of vanilla in her hair "If you were to die, I would never find love again, I love you that much.". He then pressed his lips on her neck. Oboro always took good care of her skin, so kissing her neck, or even just touching her arms, was always a blessing for him.</p><p>The Prince moved down and glided his lips across across her collarbone. He removed his left hand from hers and stroked her figure, the way his hands twitched showed he wanted to explore her, touch every part of the Spearwoman. Then he placed his palm on her breast, moving his fingers to slowly rub it. Oboro let out soft moans as response to him. "I'm sorry tha-that my breasts aren't-"</p><p>"No" Corrin cut her off, giving her a serious look with his eyes glowing with perverted intent. "Your breasts are immaculate." With that, he brought his other hand to the unoccupied breast and sunk all ten of his digits into the soft and plump mounds, pushing and kneading the smooth skin. "Not too big, but not too small. Super soft, and fit perfectly in the hands.". Smiling smugly, Corrin brought his mouth down to her left breast, circling the areola with his tongue before sucking on the nipple. Oboro released a high pitched gasp of pleasure, followed by more moans, all acting as both music to Corrin's ears and fuel to his desires to please her goddess-like body. He was inexperienced and rash, but more than made up for it with great passion

</p>
<p>He moved his mouth to her other breast, switching from licking, nibbling, and sucking on her pink teat, while his index finger and thumb hand harshly rubbed the previous. Oboro felt like she was gonna melt with all these new emotions and feelings on her body, as strange as it was, she wanted more. </p><p>Corrin finally left her breasts alone, and took the moment to look at his girlfriend. The blush on her face gave the illusion that her face was naturally red, her crystal brown eyes tired, and her mouth panting. "C-Corrin, your eyes." Oboro sighed, "They're changing.". Corrin's pupils were turning into a slit shape exactly like a reptile's. "I guess it's my dragon blood." Corrin put together. "But don't worry, I'm fine". </p><p>He lifted up her right leg onto his shoulder. Corrin admired her legs for a long time, they looked so smooth and firm that they secretly drove him crazy just by looking at them. He placed his hands on her smooth thigh, rubbing them roughly. He began nibbling on her inner thigh, with his tongue slipping through his teeth to get a quick taste of her luscious skin. His free hand reached one of Oboro's breasts and squeezed it once more. Oboro couldn't help but notice that Corrin was getting more aggressive with his actions, most likely due to his dragon blood within getting him in heat. The Spearwoman was at mercy to his increasing lust, all she could do was moan and gasp at his touch, which was only effective at turning him on even more.

</p>
<p>Corrin released his mouth from her thigh with a sound that sounded like a combination of a sigh and a deep growl. "Oboro..." His eyes were now exactly like a dragon's. "I can't hold it back anymore, so I hope your ready." He warned her, Oboro nodded now prepared for whatever's next. Corrin then took his erect penis and rubbed it her left thigh with it. Oboro shivered, she could feel pre-cum leaking from his cock and he was spreading it into indistinguishable patterns all over her thigh. He then placed his 8 inch cock in between her breasts. Oboro's eyes widened at how big and intimidating his manhood was now it's so close to her. Corrin took both of her breasts and squeezed them against his erection. He released a satisfied moan at the soft heavenly mounds pressing against his most sensitive area. He begins to thrust his cock very slowly, feeling the warm softness of her flesh enveloping him Oboro was impressed, even though her breast size were pretty average, maybe a little bigger, they were big enough for Corrin to push them together. </p><p>He almost climaxed right there between her breasts, but he stopped as he wanted his first orgasm to be... somewhere else. Corrin growled when he was done. "Heh heh. I never knew I turned you on this much" Oboro giggled. Corrin smiled smugly, but then suddenly pulled Oboro up to him, startling her. He locked lips with her, his tongue pushing into her own mouth, not giving her own tongue a chance to fight. After that, he leaned against the wall and held Oboro by her hips just above his cock. "Wait Corrin!" Oboro pleaded, "A-Are we really do-doing this?!". Corrin let out deep breaths "Sorry Oboro. The Dragon part of me is getting out of hand. I... I've got to have sex with you.". "Ok. But give some time to ready myself." Oboro told him, "Take your time" he allowed. </p><p>Oboro put her hands on his shoulders for balance, and calmed herself. She couldn't see it, but she knew that Corrin's shaft was pointed straight at her pussy, hungry for her. She took in many deep breaths. Finally, she was ready. "Ok, I'm ready. Take me Corrin. But please start slow.".</p><p>Corrin finally pushed her down onto his lap, and his cock was finally inside her. Oboro screamed at the pain, her eyes wider than ever, her fingernails digging into Corrin's shoulder, her toes curling into the bedsheets. She expected it to hurt, but not to this extent, it felt like she was being torn apart from the inside. Corrin on the other hand, felt like he was in heaven. She was so tight and warm around his cock, it was near suffocating, but a suffocating feeling he was accepting of. Despite their opposite reactions, they were virgins no more.</p><p>"Fuck" Corrin growled, "You're so... so... gods, I have no words." He looked at his lover and was shocked by how hurt she looked. "Are you ok Oboro?" He asked. "...ah... C-Corr..." Oboro sounded like her voice just died and it seemed like she could barley breathe. Electric fire stabbed through Oboro's body as she felt herself completely filled by his huge, twitching dick. She began to tremble more violently than ever, struggling to rein in this unfamiliar feeling coursing through her entire body. Corrin's humanity took over him so he lifted her off him, a wet sound being made in the process. Oboro took several deep breaths then stared at him in confusion. "Wh-Why did you stop?". Corrin looked away in shame, "You were obviously in pain. I hurt you."<br/>
"Isn't that to be expected?" Oboro asked, tilting her head. </p><p>"What?"<br/>
"I-Isn't sex supposed to hurt for first timers. That's... hahh what I've been told. Yes, it hurt way more than I thought. But I thought it was natural." Oboro explained<br/>
"It didn't hurt for me, quite the opposite in fact. But you looked to be in so much pain, and seeing you in severe pain is one of my least worst things ever to me." </p><p>Oboro giggled lightly "You're adorable when you worry for me. But I'm not some fragile vase, you know that." Corrin made eye contact again, and her signature precious smile was more than enough to make him forget his unnecessary worries. "I'm sorry Oboro. I'm spouting nonsense at this point. Shall we continue?". Oboro wrapped her legs around his waist "Yes my Dragon Prince".</p><p>Corrin grabbed her hips and pushed her back down onto his cock, as expected, Oboro made a pained groan once his length filled her warm depths. "Aghhhh~..."  she cried. Corrin lifted her hips up and down slowly on his cock, getting into a steady rhythm. He lifted his own hips up every time she came back down on him. Every time he thrusted back in, shocks of pleasure ran throughout Oboro's mind and body, it definitely hurt, but is was pain that was worth it. Corrin's dragonic lust quickly returned to him as he sucked on her breasts again. Oboro was practically bouncing on his cock now, perfectly content with the pain now turning into irresistible pleasure. </p><p>She held onto him tightly as he moved her up and down. In this moment they felt as they were in bliss. He gripped her ass with both of his hands as he thrusts were slow at first, but the momentum gradually increased. Hearing his girlfriend give out beautiful moans with every thrust was a melody to Corrin.</p><p>She felt this intimidatingly huge cock piston into her again and again, the pace growing faster and Corrin's reactions growing less controlled. Every time his cock re-entered her pussy, her walls clamped down around him so tightly, that it seemed like it will rip is penis clean off if he tried pulling out of its iron grip. </p><p>Corrin then changed their position, where Oboro was on her back and himself on top just like before they lost their virginities. His thrusts were met with a grunt from deep within his throat, ravaging Oboro's entrance had driven him mad. The loud moans, gasps and cries emerging from the beautiful young woman under him spur him to continuously slam his cock deeply within her. At this point, Oboro's mind was completely blank, tears running down her cheeks, and desperately gasping for air. She looked down to see her breasts swaying with every rough push of his hips, his length pumping in and out of her in a wild rhythm. Her pussy was so wet, that Corrin's cock slid in and out extremely easily. He sped up his thrusts as Oboro's legs hung helplessly in the air and her arms were around her lover's neck. "I'm g-getting close..." Corrin warned, sucking in air through his teeth as Oboro's pussy clenched around him. Burning lust built inside of Corrin, boiling like lava and demanding to be release.</p><p>Until the pleasure finally pushed past both lover's breaking points. Oboro came first, her pussy tightened around her boyfriend's cock even tighter, her mind went completely blank, her nails digging into his back, and hips bucking off the bed. Her loud scream and orgasm juices was what made Corrin climax. He, for the final time, slammed his cock inside her all the way to the hilt. He groaned loudly with all of his lust blasting into Oboro's womb. Spurt after spurt, load after load. Innumerable ropes of his flaming hot cum splattered against the walls of her pussy, and even still more kept coming. Several seconds past as Corrin kept his dick inside and wanted every last drop of cum inside her. After what felt like ages, Corrin had finally filled Oboro to the brim with his semen and collapsed on her, gasping for air as if he was drowning. </p><p>Oboro's tired eyes, red from all her tears, stared blankly at the ceiling. She never thought that such pleasure was ever possible. Corrin pulled out from her, his cock covered in a mix of their juices, and rolled lazily beside her. Oboro shivered as she felt some of his surplus cum leak out of her. The Spearwoman turned her head towards her lover. Corrin looked beyond tired, but a small grin of relief was present on his handsome face was more than enough to make Oboro happier than she already was. </p><p>The Prince weakly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. Oboro's near motionless body nuzzled into him, the heat from their post-sex bodies combining. They laid in each other for a long time, too exhausted to dress themselves. "My love..." Corrin sighed, "Thank you. For everything." Oboro looked up to meet his eyes, which returned to their normal human shape. "Your welcome Corrin." She replied "I promise, my heart, my body, my everything, will remain by your side till the day I die!". </p><p>Corrin's smile couldn't get any bigger. He held her tighter in his arms as she fell asleep. Gods, holding her like this, covered in her scent, he couldn't imagine spending a whole day without her. He couldn't do anything but drift into sleep as well, Oboro brought everything out of him that night. </p><p>'I don't deserve someone as wonderful as her' Corrin's last conscious thoughts.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author's Final Notes: Well, I hope you enjoyed reading. Constructive Criticism is always welcome.</p><p>I wanted to give this adorable pairing justice as I don't find as many Corrin x Oboro fanfics as much as other pairings (Though I don't know if writing smut is doing them justice but whatever)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>